


Three days of mourning and endless years of emptiness

by SomethingSomeone



Series: For the heart of a Tyrant [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: The Overlord ordered three days of mourning for his Commander. His heart couldn't even last one.





	Three days of mourning and endless years of emptiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/gifts), [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts), [o_WinterQueen_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/gifts).



> An epilogue for "A tyrant's broken heart". Once again, I'm not responsible for your feelings and, apparently, I failed to take care of mine so we're at a loss here.
> 
> Good luck and enjoy your reading.

Shirosaki didn't even give Grimmjow the satisfaction of a visit after he was confirmed dead and One with the Core. The bastard didn't deserve it.

The Overlord had his suspicions on other people from the army, as Ichigo's death was indeed too strange to accept it as it was. He was strong. Injuries as horrible as those, from soldiers of the Cacao Kingdom, were extremely unlikely. But with no way to confirm anything by himself and with his heart still aching and weighting too much, he didn't feel like finding out the events of that fatal evening, nor ordering another execution. The Overlord was exhausted, and he briefly wondered why his body was acting in such a way with him. He had never been tired enough to not want to lift his armoured hand.

Perhaps he underestimated what sadness could do to a person, let them be children or Emperors. Everyone was equal against its presence. There's no armour to stop your own feelings.

\- Overlord.- the voice of a lone guard broke him out of his daydreaming, and he snapped his head towards the newcomer with a growl. The man gulped before kneeling down and speaking again. -The preparations have been made... he awaits you at the Courtyard. Whenever you please.

\- Leave me. I shall go by myself.

With a dismissing wave of his hand, the guard ran out of the Throne room and closed the heavy doors behind him as quickly as he could. Shirosaki sighed and stood up at his own pace. The metal of his boots clicked at his movements, being that and his steps the only sounds filling the place. Through the hidden door, he calmly made his way towards his chambers and got ready to change his clothes.

The smallest corner of his heart was relieved the other Kingdoms had accepted his petition for a ceasefire. It meant no one would bother him, and if they did, it would be a treaty violation...

*

_\- What the fuck is a treaty violation? To begin with, why fucking respect a treaty?_

_\- Your Majesty, I'd be glad to explain it to you, if you paid attention, please?_

_\- Duh. Speak, that's an order.- with an exasperated shook from his head, the albino turned around and kept working on his gauntlet, wiring the right cables to make the magic run better through them._

_Ichigo sighed playfully._

_\- A treaty is made to try and keep war conditions even on both sides. You can accuse a side of treaty violation, and with enough proof, they can be sanctioned for their actions._

_\- And why do I care for that shit?_

_\- Because it can potentially turn the tide of a war on your favor. Think about it. Isn't it easier to defeat a country that's been forbidden of using cannons against you?_

_\- I mean... still stupid._

_\- But it works. And we can make use of that, if you let me help._

_The Overlord glanced to his side, seeing the Captain casually walk over to the table he was using and leaning on it. Shiro lifted his head slightly and locked eyes with the orangette. He seemed so sure of himself, and with the way he was talking, he also seemed so wise from the Overlord's point of view..._

_\- So, Your Majesty? What do you say?_

_Shirosaki clicked his tongue a few times, thinking about the ordeal._

_\- It'll take me awhile to get the hang of a "treaty violation", but for now, it's on your hands, Captain Kurosaki. I'm trusting you._

_\- You'll understand it at some point. I'll help you if necessary.- the ginger head slowly moved away from his spot, probably planning to leave the room and go attend his other duties. The Overlord catched a glimpse of his smirk before he left, and he grunted lightly once he was alone in the room._

_\- Bold. I like him._

*

...yes, disrespecting a consensual ceasefire would be a treaty violation. The Overlord sighed at the memory, as he replayed in his head the exact words his Commander would say in this situation. He would rant about how it would affect the violator, how many measures could be used against them, how much it would benefit his Empire. He would end up offering himself to go show the evidence to the Tribunal.

Taking off his clothes, Shirosaki closed his eyes shut as he felt another wave of sadness approaching. The more he tried to ignore the fact he was gone, the more memories resurfaced to haunt him. It was pathetic; how someone as strong, ruthless and wild like him, someone who had taken over Kingdoms and destroyed kilometers of life for his own selfish ambitions, someone with a position as important as an Emperor, the Overlord... was being defeated by memories. Defeated by a fallen soldier.

He violently shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts creeping up his spine. He had to get ready. He was waiting for him. Quickly and swiftly, he got his armour off and left it on the huge shelf he had for it. He undressed from his black pants, putting on a white pair he had never used before. Of course they would be new and neat if they'd been made for that very specific day. He took off his coat, ready to change his shirt too, when he felt the soft sensation of the fluff brushing his hand.

Without thinking, he stopped and stared at it. His coat. The corners of its pristine white were tainted with red. Right, he had refused to clean it... the blood was **his** and Shiro didn't want to let it go. He leaned down and ran a hand over the still incredibly soft borders, now feeling the texture more than ever. He hadn't actually taken time to appreciate how nice it was.

Ichigo did, though.

*

_\- Where did you get this?_

_\- Why are you asking such a personal thing out of nowhere?!- freaked out by the sudden closeness of his Captain, Shirosaki growled and snatched the coat away from his grabby hands, captivated by the borders. The other man jumped in surprise and took a step back, lowering his head in repentance._

_\- My apologies, Your Majesty. I just find your coat incredibly interesting._

_\- It was made for me specifically. You'll never find another one. Bold of you to touch it without permission, Captain._

_\- But it's so nice and well done... I wish I had one as fluffy as yours. I'd be feeling it all the time. So soft... may I?_

_The Overlord stared with his black and yellow eyes wide. He couldn't be serious._

_\- You... want to fucking touch my coat?_

_\- Just for a second? Or a single pat?_

_Shirosaki huffed. This was not what he expected when he summoned Ichigo to the Throne room. He wanted a report of his platoon, not... this._

_On the other hand, it didn't feel_ **_that_ ** _unpleasant to be complimented for his clothing, especially if said compliments came from Ichigo._

_\- ...go ahead. Touch it._

_With a wide grin illuminating his face, the orangette walked closer to his leader and grabbed the piece of clothing carefully, feeling the softness invade his hands and giving a pleased sigh in response._

_Shirosaki had to look away to avoid meeting the other male's happy eyes. He smartly hid his blush in the shadows, and he wondered briefly what kind of clothing would suit Ichigo the best. It wouldn't be a bad idea to gift him a similar jacket, to keep him content and smiling._

_It definitely had to be fluffy, then. Maybe someday. If he earned it._

*

Shirosaki had to slap himself in the face to get those horrible memories out of his vision. He had sobbed. Damnit, it was impossible to go five minutes without thinking of his Commander. He had to be unmoving and sitting on his throne, his mind busy with war matters, to forget about the fact Ichigo would never walk through the Throne room's door again to give his report and try to get a hang of his coat. Even after he had gotten one for him, nicely designed to be both practical in battle and comfy out of battle, he still tried to get to Shiro's. Why? It had remained a mystery.

It would forever remain a mystery now.

Snarling, the Overlord focused on his task at hand and finished dressing up for the event as quickly as possible. He had kept him waiting for far too long already.

His outfit was now composed of his white pants, with a black pattern running up its side, a black shirt with a white rose in the middle, and a black horned mask with white lines running down its eyes. Out of spite, and feeling strange without it, he put on his white coat again and finally decided to walk out his chambers, headed to the Courtyard.

It was time.

*

_The highest ranks of the army looked at their leader walk among them with respect, being careful of not crossing his way and admiring how powerful he seemed as he strolled up the stairs and stood on the darkened altar menacingly. Their stares turned to disgust once they laid eyes on the orangette that walked silently behind him, but no one dared to voice their honest thoughts. This was a moment far too important._

_When the Commander arrived to the Overlord's side, and after making sure all stares were on the dark King, Ichigo nodded. The albino snapped his fingers, lighting up the Core with the simple motion, and his ferocious grin didn't go unnoticed. He had done it. He had managed to link his magic with the Fortress and could now control it at will from wherever and whenever he pleased. He savoured this moment of victory by viciously licking his lips in satisfaction._

_\- If it was hard enough to defeat us before..._

_He raised his armoured hand and screamed to the top of his lungs, dangerous red and pink lights surrounding him and cracking the ground with the massive amount of magic the Overlord was now capable of controlling. In both fear and joy, everyone took a step back cautiously as their leader spoke to them._

_\- ...IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO DO SO FROM HERE ON!! THIS WAR IS OURS!_

_Screams of glee and cheers filled the Courtyard, a few soldiers being in such a state of blind happiness they hugged each other without thinking. Someone shouted in the crowd and was soon joined by their fellow companions. The loud mantra reverberated through the walls of the floating palace, and Shiro's grin widened in pride._

_\- Hail the Overlord! Hail the Overlord!_

_The albino chuckled at the display, letting the sweet sense of power run through him freely. All Kingdoms would tremble to the mention of his name. He would be a conqueror remembered with fright for centuries to come. He would be the origin of nightmares, the source of panic, the dark Lord no one would dare to defy._

_He did feel like he was missing something in his glee, though._

_\- Hail the Overlord._

_Shirosaki snapped his head to the side and stared down at his Commander, who was kneeling to him respectfully while muttering the same phrase as everyone else. It didn't take a few minutes for the army to notice the motion, and soon enough, all of them were on their knees, bowing to their Emperor and awaiting his next words._

_For a moment, the Overlord stood still questioning what he was expected to do now. It was time for a celebration, indeed, but after the rush of adrenaline and vicious realization of authority he felt, he didn't think he'd be able to speak up much more. His energies had been wasted on his show of power and he wasn't ready for what came next._

_He scanned the crowd and recognized his Captains on the front lines. His Counselor was also there. Behind them, the nameless soldiers who were ready to throw their lives away the second he ordered for it. And to his side, his precious Commander. There was no one missing. Yet he felt like there was._

_Or maybe it wasn't someone. It was something._

_\- We shall spend this evening to celebrate the win! Bring out everything we have to eat and drink, effective immediately!_

_Shouts of approval followed his orders, and more than half the army rushed inside the Fortress to get a bite out of whatever banquet was awaiting for them. The remaining members simply exchanged satisfied glances and a few of them shook hands. Wine barrels were taken out to the Courtyard and tables of food were also set outside for everyone to enjoy._

_From the altar, the Overlord watched in amused silence how both soldiers and Captains ran from one side to another, attempting to make the place perfect and crashing among themselves in their hurry. He chuckled as Grimmjow tripped over one of the barrels, and then screamed at Yammy for leaving it so carelessly in the middle of the place. The bigger man growled in response and blamed Ulquiorra instead, but the black haired Captain simply ignored their deadly stares as he continued his silent bagel hunt._

_The place was a mess and everyone was joyful. Shirosaki only had one thing left to do._

_\- On your feet, Commander._

_Surprised by being addressed so suddenly, Ichigo complied far too quickly and grunted as he felt his head spin after standing up. Noticing the flash of worry on Shirosaki's eyes, he waved a hand in a calming motion and tried to reassure him he was fine._

_\- You got me with my guard low, Your Majesty. Sorry 'bout that.- he apologized bluntly, shaking his head and clearing the dizziness. -What did you need, Overlord, sir?_

_\- Come here._

_His words cold but firm, the Commander walked closer to him curiously, though never showing any sign of it. He scratched his chin in confusion when his leader simply stared at him and didn't move._

_\- ...hm, you've become quite formidable, haven't you?_

_Ichigo blinked._

_\- I... beg your pardon?_

_\- When you first stepped into this place you jumped at my presence and trembled in fear like everyone else. Now you stand in front of me like it's no big deal. I knew you were bold, but you surpassed my expectations by far._

_\- Your Majesty, is something wrong? Did I do something inappropriate...?_

_The Overlord sighed tenderly._

_\- If you think growing dangerously close to me and taking my heart is inappropriate, then yes, you did something incredibly inappropriate. Unforgivable, Ichigo... you should be taught a lesson._

_\- What-?_

_Amidst the chaos of the celebration and taking advantage of the blind excitement of the army, the Overlord smirked for the briefest second before closing the distance between himself and his Commander, locking him in a tight grip from his waist and joining their lips passionately. The orangette gasped in surprise and unknowingly gave the albino the access he wanted to his untouched mouth._

_Damn, his Ichigo tasted good._

_The fact that he was offering almost no resistance made him even better. The Overlord forced his tongue inside and enjoyed the soft, surprised whimper of his Commander against him. It was as if the orangette both wanted him and not, and that confused state made Shirosaki feel more satisfied than ever. His strategist Commander didn't know how to react, and the dark King was delighted to have been the one to throw him on such a loop. Of course he took advantage of that, as he controlled Ichigo's mouth with ease to allow him more access. When he felt the orangette was running out of air, he pulled away and gently pushed Ichigo's forehead onto his, stroking his hair with his firm hand and appreciating the other male's aroused gasps for air._

_\- Let me do something inappropriate in return, Commander._

_\- Your... Majesty...?!_

_Shirosaki shushed him with another flash kiss, laughing ever so softly at the startled jump he got out of Ichigo._

_\- I want you to call me "My Overlord" from here on. Only you got permission for that, though, so let's keep it as our little secret for a while, alright?_

_The orange haired male stared in awe at the- no,_ **_his_ ** _\- Overlord, and he couldn't help the intense blush that refused to leave his cheeks since the moment he was taken by Shirosaki's mouth. Nervously, he muttered something to himself and tried to cover his face with his hands, seemingly too stunned to face the white haired man again._

_\- I- ehrm- sure? I mean- Your Majesty, this is- uhm- very much not right?!_

_\- Commander, shut._

_Ichigo complied immediately._

_\- Wow, you actually obeyed without question._

_He growled in response._

_\- What are you expecting from me now?! God! This is-!_

_\- -What I've always wanted to do. I hope you stay as obedient as this for the rest of the day!_

_\- Your Majesty!_

_\- Let's go drink!_

_Grabbing Ichigo's hand abruptly, he dragged him down the darkened altar while laughing wholeheartedly. He accepted two glasses of wine and handed one to Ichigo innocently, and he stumbled upon his own words as he tried to thank the albino for the offering._

_Shirosaki smiled in genuine joy, not because he was amused at his Commander's reactions, or for his Captain's dumbness when Grimmjow tripped over a second barrel, or for the wonderful evening he enjoyed alongside his loyal army._

_He was happy he had found the something he was lacking. He had found his heart._

_Nothing was missing from him now._

*

For the first time in his life, Shirosaki felt like there was absolutely nothing in the world left for him. The very same Courtyard that brought him his greatest memory was now the place where his greatest pain resided.

The highest ranks of the army looked at their leader walk among them with their heads bowed in silent respect, being careful of not uttering a word and bitterly noticing how defeated he seemed as he slowly walked up the stairs and stood on the darkened altar. Their stares were disgusted at how low their Overlord had fallen, all for an opportunist soldier who ruined him. But nevermind the blasphemer.

All that mattered was that he was gone now and everything would go back to normal in no time.

Following the old customs, Shirosaki had ordered for Ichigo to have a decent funeral, and so it was done. He laid on the white coffin, silent, unmoving, surrounded by pillows and hundreds of delicate flowers covering his arms, legs, and the hole on his stomach. The wounds that caused his death had to be greatly decorated with several kinds of plants, according to the tradition, and all of them were chosen by the Overlord himself. Heliotropes, cyclamens, violets and tulips, alongside many others, all accompanied and filled Ichigo's coffin, striking color among the white of his pristine funeral clothes. His uncovered face was crossed by the intense red of the three scars that went from his hair to his mouth, passing over his painted left eye. Alongside the right eye, both of them were decorated lightly with shades of purple. It was all arranged according to the Overlord's indications.

His expression was calm and solemn, but that wasn't enough to wipe Ichigo's pained face out of Shirosaki's memories. He vividly relived the moment he had arrived to the camp and demanded for someone to heal him, when he finally stopped his rush and looked at him, when he saw his face contorted in agony and with an unreadable sadness plastered on it too. Deep down, so deep he didn't realize it at first, he knew Ichigo was dead. It was a fact his aching heart refused to accept. Now here he was, looking more beautiful than ever, awaiting for his Overlord to say his last goodbyes patiently.

Taking a deep breath hidden under his black mask, Shirosaki walked over to the casket and stared. God, Ichigo was gorgeous. The albino repressed a choked sob as his mind was assaulted with an impossible dream. It was the worst moment for such a thought, he was well aware, but nothing could stop it from happening. His mind was trying to compensate the grief with a possibly happy memory.

"Marry me, Ichigo"

A memory that never happened, indeed. God, it was the worst moment to remember his greatest wish.

He had many chances to propose before. Perfect evenings appreciating the sunset. Deep, dark nights of passion and love. Bright mornings of victories. He had his opportunities and he wasted them all. He wanted the war to be over first. He could enjoy his reign with his beloved for an eternity after everything was conquered under his fist.

An eternity that never came.

\- Three days.- he said, the absolute silence allowing everyone at the Courtyard to hear him clearly. -I shall not be bothered for three days.

The army bowed to him and began to exit the place as quietly as they could. The last ones to move were the Captains, who narrowed their eyes in exasperation and begrudgingly left a few minutes after.

(Had Grimmjow been there, he would've protested against the ceremony. The only counterpoint of their master plan to get rid of the Commander was the Counselor's death.)

Once he made sure no one remained, Shirosaki moved closer to Ichigo's body and brushed his face gently, careful of not touching the scars, as if he would hurt him for doing so. He ran a hand over his hair, for once truly feeling it without his gauntlet in the way. It was as soft as his coat, he noticed.

Running his hand down, he had to stop abruptly. He snapped it back, almost as if it had been burned, as he remembered he couldn't grasp Ichigo's own. Of course... his arms and legs had to be removed for the state they were in... he would never feel his touch again, not even in death, it seemed. Whoever had done this to his Commander had made sure to destroy him in every possible sense.

With a sigh, the Overlord had to settle his sadness down. He was going too far. Touching his Commander's corpse was a dangerous sign of affection. If anyone saw him doing that, he could put the entire Empire at risk.

Touching a corpse could only be done by the one who swore their souls on them.

Their affectionate relationship was known only to the highest ranks of his army, who were loyal to him almost as much as Ichigo was. He couldn't allow anyone else to know. For that same reason, their nights of absolute passion could be easily counted with one hand only. They had to keep it quiet until the right time came to make the reveal.

But now, if word came out of his secret, the army would be enraged, the remaining Captains would question their loyalties, the conquered Kingdoms would see him as weak. And this time, his Commander wouldn't be there to calm them down with his magical speeches.

Ichigo was an amazing liar when he wanted to be. He was also incredibly wise. A lot of the Overlord's knowledge on the technicisms of war and diplomacy came from his Commander, and although he could now understand most of it, that didn't mean he could put it to practice. And he regretted never being able to do it by himself, nor trying to, and always relying on the orangette's skills.

He gritted his teeth and gasped in anger. If he wanted to prevent the Empire from falling apart, without Ichigo there to help with the more peaceful ways, he would need to go back to his old self and become the violent, wild and ruthless monster he used to be before his dear arrived. The same beast he had worked so hard to change, resurfacing immediately after he was gone.

Ichigo would be so, so disappointed at his Overlord.

\- Goddamnit!

Without thinking, and tired already of repressing himself, Shirosaki ripped his mask off his face and violently put his hand on Ichigo's hair. Pulling him up with steady support from his nape, he joined their foreheads together, pressing them harder as his heart began to race.

\- Ichigo... my precious Commander... how could you? How could you let yourself be killed?! Who killed you?! Who dared to lay a Godforsaken hand on you?!

He couldn't take it anymore. With choked sobs, he began crying on him, his heart, his feelings, his memories, his everything, too heavy with sadness and longing to contain it in anymore.

Ichigo was gone.

\- Who did this to you...?! If you could tell me, I would rip their arms off! I would destroy their legs! I would snap every bone in their bodies, and heal them, over and over, until they understood how much pain they brought you! How much pain they brought me by hurting you!

_Ichigo was gone._

\- I would torture them, break them, kill them, then have someone revive them so I could start over! Over, and over, and over, until there's nothing left! Until it's impossible to revive them! I would gladly show you how I avenge you, how their Kingdom falls under my fist, in your name, Ichigo, in your name! Hear them scream in agony, in your name! Anything, I would do anything, in your name!

**_But he was gone._ **

\- ICHIGO!

Collapsing on the lifeless chest, the Overlord wailed as the thought finally settled in. It was the truth, and it was time to accept it.

It broke his heart to accept it.

It broke _him_ to accept it.

But he had to.

Ichigo was gone. And he would never return.

*

Grimmjow, alongside every other soul contained in the Core, rejoiced in glee when they felt the energy being activated once again. Another Kingdom was about to be wiped out the map.

The screams of the innocent filled their lost hearts with joy. Death. Loss. One massacre after another, every day, never once stopping. How happy everyone was with the return of their Tyrant Overlord.

Somewhere in the distance, Shirosaki's void eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers and let the cannon run loose, obliterating everything on its path, unforgiving to anyone.

\- For you, Ichigo.- he muttered, his emotionless stare not reflecting the pain that haunted him every time he said his name.

_Somewhere in the unknown Universe, he screamed in agony and long lost love._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cry while writing this? Yes. Yes I did.


End file.
